Baby, It's Cold Outside
by antolimes
Summary: —No puedo quedarme. —Dice apenada, comenzando a levantarse de la silla, pero él es más rápido y la detiene, una sonrisa boba plantada en su rostro, probablemente por la embriaguez, como si el hecho de no poder quedarse le pareciera tonto. Cosette le mira con sorpresa, la mano del chico sobre la suya. —Mademoiselle, está frío afuera. — (Basado en la canción de Frank Loesser)


Ambos son muy distintos, Grantaire lo sabe. Debe ser un poco patético el hecho de haberse aferrado a ella tan fuertemente, siendo que incluso logró reemplazar a Enjolras como su única razón para levantarse en las mañanas. Era una joven deslumbrante y hermosa, siempre dispuesta a dedicar una palabra amistosa o una mano amiga a quien la pudiera necesitar, se pregunta cómo puede existir alguien tan radiante en el universo, y tras formularse esas preguntas, él mismo se da cuenta de que podría tener una obsesión malsana con Cosette, pero no es eso. Es algo distinto.

Se da cuenta después de que es amor, el más puro que podría haber llegado a sentir por alguien, pero no tiene sentido pensar en ello ni intentar dar un paso, porque el corazón de la rubia pertenece a otro (o eso creía) y él no piensa entrometerse sólo para hacer el ridículo, posiblemente arruinando una relación forjada a base de visitas al Café Musain, Cosette comenzó a visitar a los revolucionarios y a "contagiarse" de sus ideales cuando acompañaba a Marius a las reuniones, allí fue que Grantaire la conoció.

Él coquetearía abiertamente con ella a claro modo de broma, incluso frente a Marius, quien simplemente reía, sabiendo que eran sólo chistes del borracho favorito de todos. Ella a veces respondería con otro coqueteo o simplemente reiría dulcemente, alegrándole el día, volviéndose el sol que lo alumbraba.

Quizás sí estaría desarrollando una obsesión por ella, quizás.

Un día son los últimos en el Café, un par de horas antes de que cerraran, Grantaire accedió a escoltarla a casa a cambio de que se quedara un poco más, Pontmercy aceptó, porque confiaba en él y confiaba en Cosette. Así que ambos estaban allí, él sirviéndose vasos de vino, la chica tan sólo lo miraba, sonriendo, hablaban de sinsentidos y demás, hasta que tuvo que mirar a la ventana para ver el color del cielo indicar las horas que eran, haciéndola soltar un sonido de sorpresa.

—No puedo quedarme. —Dice apenada, comenzando a levantarse de la silla, pero él es más rápido y la detiene, una sonrisa boba plantada en su rostro, probablemente por la embriaguez, como si el hecho de no poder quedarse le pareciera tonto. Cosette le mira con sorpresa, la mano del chico sobre la suya.

— _Mademoiselle_ , está frío afuera. —Las noches en esa época eran, efectivamente, heladas, pero eso no podía detenerla. No ignoró la graciosa forma en la que la llamó _"señorita"_ , le provocó una corta risa.

—Debo irme. —Insiste, sonriendo débilmente, pero Grantaire no se rinde tan fácil. Podría ser un flojo, un borracho y un desagradable hombre, pero no se rinde cuando quiere algo. Se termina de golpe el vaso de vino.

—Está frío afuera. —Vuelve a decir, esta vez un poco más serio, levanta su dedo para indicar los sonidos provocados por el viento, Cosette niega con la cabeza. —Si pescas un resfriado y dejas de venir, me enfadaré. —Bromea, logra hacerla reír una vez más, tan sólo querría escuchar esa risa un poco más.

—Esta tarde ha sido agradable. —Realmente suena como si fuese a irse. El castaño se levanta, soltando su mano. —Lo siento. —Le dedica una mirada triste.

—Estuve esperando toda la semana a que vinieras. —Admite, le gustaría que algo en su ser le permitiera decirlo con más seriedad, para tratar de convencerla más efectivamente, pero sale a flote su actitud torpe y no logra hacer nada más que lanzar una voz divertida, a su parecer, patética. —No venías hace un tiempo. —Parece verse nerviosa al ser recordada de esto.

—Papá comenzaba a preocuparse porque saliese tanto y a veces hasta altas horas. —Su padre debía ser un tema serio para tenerla así de ansiosa. Grantaire nunca lo había conocido, pero Cosette lo describía como un hombre aparentemente duro de roer, pero con un gran corazón. —Lo hará ahora si no llego. —

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el apuro? No morirá porque te quedes un poco más. —Eso era cierto, pero sí que podría preocuparse lo suficiente para no dejarla salir en unos días, prefería no arriesgarse a ello y escurrirse hacia su habitación, como si hubiese estado ahí unas horas antes.

—Se va a pasear por ahí esperándome, es mejor si me voy. —Grantaire, sin vergüenza, toma su mano y la acerca hacía sí, comenzando a bailar vals de la nada, dejándola impresionada. —¡Grantaire! Tengo que irme rápido. —Dice entre risas, intentando separarse.

—Vamos, no te apures. —La hace dar una vuelta, y cree, por unos momentos, que parecen dos niños jugando. A la rubia no le parece molestar en lo más mínimo. Cuando se separan, toma la botella de vino y sirve la mitad del vaso, para luego extendérselo a la joven, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

—No bebo, tú lo sabes- —Le pone el vaso en la boca y le hace beber, el sabor es raro para ella, quizás fue por tomarlo muy rápido, pero le causó un escozor por el pecho al tomarlo, lo alejó de sus labios, tosiendo un poco. Grantaire ríe, tomándose el resto del vino en el vaso. Cosette siente un poco de curiosidad, toma la botella y la revisa.

— Chateau d'Yquem.—Lee en la botella. Él, sin embargo, se pone a mirar por la ventana y decide acercarse a cerrarla, porque el viento comenzaba a mover las puertecillas.

—Oye, hay mal clima fuera. —Tan sólo un dato para persuadirla, pero realmente estaba ventoso fuera. Cosette deja la botella y vuelve a sentarse, soltando un suspiro, Grantaire va a sentarse a la silla en frente, sonriente, vuelve a beber. —Te brillan los ojos como estrellas. —Dice, la ojiazul quizás se río más de lo debido. Soltó una plana carcajada, rápidamente se cubrió la boca, porque esos le parecían malos modales, pero había una sonrisita dibujada en sus labios.

—Hablas como Jehan. —Prouvaire, el adorado poeta de Les Amis d l'ABC. A lo mejor atribuía sus palabras a una borrachera, pero él lo decía en serio, se sintió un poco avergonzado tras la reacción. —Oh, no. Grant, me voy, nos veremos después. —El susodicho mueve su silla más cerca de ella. —…Bueno, lo intenté. —Ríe, Grantaire finge verse ofendido. —Pero no puedo quedarme, de verdad. —.

El joven toma las manos de Cosette entre las suyas, haciéndola voltear. Este tipo de contacto entre ellos no era raro, ella incluso a veces besaba su mejilla o su frente, y él, a modo "educado" pero bromista, besaba el dorso de su mano, lo que hizo en el instante.

—'Sette, está frío afuera. —Dice nuevamente, sus labios levemente separados de sus nudillos. Ella aparta su mano, para no permitir que las palabras y los actos la persuadieran de quedarse.

—Debo llegar a casa. —Se levanta, esta vez determinada, se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene, y trae un brillo de esperanza a los ojos de Grantaire. —…Um, Grantaire, ¿crees que puedas prestarme tu abrigo? Yo…creo que olvidé el mío en casa, mis disculpas. —Suelta un suspiro resignado, se quita el abrigo y se acerca a Cosette, poniéndoselo en la espalda. La rubia se lo acomoda, la prenda huele a vino y a…él, huele a él.

—Gracias, eres grandioso. —¿Lo era? No lo era en absoluto, pero si lo decía ella, prefería intentar comenzar a creérselo. Grandioso se sentía cuando tocaba su mano, se sentía tan nervioso, pero había otro sentimiento, uno más cálido e incluso agradable, que le hacía agradecer que el tacto entre manos fuese recurrente entre ellos y no mal visto. Cree que es el momento de hacer lo que se propuso hacer desde el comienzo en esa noche, porque era la única razón por la que insistía en que se quedara, quizás, con suerte, se olvidaría de que hubiese ocurrido y vivirían normalmente, librándose de la vergüenza. Quizás lo perdonara, o podría no hacerlo, así tendría que volver a su decepcionante y alcohólico comienzo, lo que era mínimamente aceptable para él.

Cosette se voltea, se inclina para besar la mejilla de Grantaire, quien sólo sonríe. De una vez, toma la mano de la chica y presiona sus labios contra los suyos, claramente tomándola desprevenida. El sentimiento es extraño, el cosquilleo en su estómago no ayuda, y está consciente de que su aliento no es de menta, pero necesita deshacerse del deseo constante, necesitaba, aunque fuese por una vez, besar a la mujer que amaba desde hace tiempo, incluso si no era correspondido y corría el riesgo de recibir una bofetada.

Cuando se separan, ella lleva una expresión atónita que se relaja un tiempo después, al ver a Grantaire nervioso. Le suelta la mano, carraspea. Cosette, en vez de gritarle, de reaccionar violentamente o de entristecerse, pone una mano en su hombro y da caricias para reconfortarle.

—Está bien. —Murmura en su propio tartamudeo, porque ella también estaba un poco nerviosa y avergonzada, pero no decía nada más. Grantaire se pasa una mano por el pelo. Pero la siguiente afirmación lo toma desprevenido. —¿Sabes? Sí está frío afuera. —.

Luego de eso, lo besa rápidamente en los labios.


End file.
